Lost in world of confusion
by bellatrix360
Summary: serenity is trapped, locked away in askaban for a crime the she couldn't control this is her story of her pain and confusion. he is her father she is his daughter. he wishes she was his daughter. he wishes she was his sister. they wish they could save her
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I stepped into the great hall all eyes were on me. I couldn't blame them the events of the night before was chaotic it all happened at dinner. The whole school was eating but then you could hear yelling and a huge ruckus outside one voice was the minister of magic but the other was well I thought it sounded like Dumbledore. But I knew that it couldn't be because Dumbledore is always so calm ever since I met him he has been anything but angered he always showed patience towards me and always had time to listen to me. As the doors swung open Cornelius fudge and Dumbledore along with two very muscular men came rushing through, the great hall went silent, as fudge and Dumbledore still argued.

"She MUST come with us Dumbledore you have no other choice she is a threat to the wizadring community she could be spying or know useful information about him"

"She WILL not go with you Cornelius she is as much of a threat to the wizadring world than me or Harry Potter, I protest you will not take while I am here!"

"Dumbledore we have no time for your problems this has to be dealt with I am amazed that you were able to keep this secret from the ministry for so long"

. As me along with the rest of the school watches as they argued, Fudge started towards me but Dumbledore blocked his way as soon as that happened I was stricken with fear. I thought that my past would never find me but some how it did and I knew there was nothing that Dumbledore could do for me now that the minister of magic knew. The two men came towards me and whispered in my ear

"You better come with us or it will be worst off for you and you better hope that Albus doesn't make to big of a fuss or things are going to get ugly"

right at that moment I was frozen I couldn't move all eyes were now on me and I could tell that my "friends" were scared and the others were confused one of the men grabbed my shoulder and forced me up and started to direct me towards the door mean while I could hear Dumbledore and Cornelius yelling at each other. All the way down the hall before I knew it I was being pushed out of the castle doors and into a carriage both of the men sat beside me and the horses started to go as Dumbledore and fudge's voices started to fade.

"This will be your new home for a while"

said a ruthless voice as I was thrown into a cell at Azkaban I was covered in mud and as I crawled into the corner of the cell I started to cry uncontrollable all of a sudden I felt pressure on my shoulder. I whipped around and grabbed the wrist of who ever it was but they just shook me off I was too weak to fight as I looked up there a man with untidy black hair and tattoos on his chest and arms he had brown almost black eyes and ragged clothes.

"Aren't you too young for Azkaban? Or have they changed the rules since that's what they did for me".

"I I I I don't know"

that was all I could say everything in my head was jumbled up I could think straight and there was a man in my cell who looked like he could be a friend but seriously I'm in Azkaban most people here are with "him",

" it's alright you don't have to be scared of me I won't hurt you like most of the other people here I'm a friend"

he said this with a smile that was sincere at that moment I knew I had a little light in this pit of despair as he put his arm around me and with a little pressure he pulled me towards him and he let me put my head on his shoulder he did this in a fatherly manner and I finally felt safe and I fell asleep.

"GET UP YOU!!"

I woke up to the sound of an angry guard

"you have a visitor"

I looked up hoping to see Dumbledore or somebody to help me and I wasn't disappointed Dumbledore was there but he looked grim

"Serenity I'm trying as hard as I can but they are convinced you are with him still and there's not much I can do since I kept this a secret from the ministry for so long, I still cannot believe they went to such force as putting you in Azkaban, but at least you are in a cell by your self not with a death eater or someone like that"

"but Dumbledore I'm not alone I'm with somebody in the cell"

"ya she has me"

said a gruff voice not as fatherly as it was the night before. At first there was a shocked terrified look in Dumbledore's eyes but only for the briefest moments then it changed to a concerned looked

"hello Sirius"

he said politely yet with a slight bitterness to his voice

"well serenity I will try my best in the mean while take care of yourself please"

and with that Dumbledore walked off and left.

"How do you know Dumbledore" I asked plainly

"he used to teach me"

Sirius said a bit coldly also at that moment fudge came by reading the daily prophet

"ahh I see you have met up with an old friend of your father eh?"

"Can I have that copy of the prophet"

Sirius asked politely but I could hear the resentment in his voice

"why?"

"I miss the crossword puzzles" Sirius said flatly

"alright" and fudge threw him the prophet

"as for you girl your coming with me"

and with that he got a dementor to open the cell door and fudge came and grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out of Azkaban. Leaving my new friend/father behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I was put into a chair into a small room and there was a couple of fierce looking aurors standing around all looking at me with disgust then fudge came in and gave me a look of pure hatred.

"So you are the person that has caused our world pain and passing information about us or have we got the wrong person? He said looking disbelieving at me

" I I I don't understand"

I said I was scared I could be murdered by these people and they wouldn't even get in trouble. Fudge cleared his throat with a bit of impatience and said again with a strained control in his voice

"have you or haven't you been passing information to "him". He said coldly

"nnno" I stammered

"LIAR" he yelled forcefully

"I I I am nnot lying I swear".

For a couple of hours we pretty much went over the same thing and didn't get very far then a girl with short bubble gum hair came in and tripped over the garbage can and every ones attention went to her.

"Nymphadora what do you want ?!" Fudge said with a irritated note in his voice

"we are in the middle of something I said pacifically for no one to disturb us!"

"Yes I know that sir but there has been a mishap in the department of mysteries apparently something has been stolen I think that's what Canes said" she said half to herself.

"WHAT!" fudge yelled

"somebody take this back to Azkaban and the rest of you come with me"

Fudge said yelling orders as he ran out of the room and into the hall. A gruff and big looking man with smooth black skin came up and grabbed my arm from underneath and pulled me into the hall but he didn't take me back to the main floor he took a different turn and pushed me into a box in what was obviously the auror department and told me sternly

"Stay here and wait for me to come back ok"

"umm okay"

I said a bit confused and scared at the same time. When he left I turned around and looked there were pictures of so many people and little paper airplanes flying around going in and out of the elevator, I heard running foot steps and you turn to see a man with vibrant red hair and glasses

"do you know where Kinglesy is?"

"Uhh I'm sorry?" he said

"Kinglesy… Shacklbolt the auror tall dark skinned your in is office"

"I don't know where he went I'm sorry he should be back soon though I think" I said timidly

"I hope" I said under my breath

"oh well tell him that Arthur is looking for him please"

"uh okay"

I said and with that the man named Arthur left. Finally I hear foot steps and I look to see the man named Kinglesy Shacklbolt

"A man named Arthur is looking for you" I said cautiously

"What? Oh alright" he said in a very deep voice

"Are you hungry at all?"

I thought was a weird question that an auror would asked since they all though I was a ruthless criminal

"Uhh I guess"

I said and with that he handed me a fruit bar I pocket it.

"Well better take you to Azkaban come on lets go!"

He said this much more forcefully and with a hint of anger in a quite tone then he said

"Dumbledore wishes you well but he does say that he is trying his hardest to get you home"

"Thank you" serenity says gratefully.

"Are you alright serenity?'

Sirius asked with sincere pity in his voice.

"I am never going to get out of here they don't listen to a word I say, they just want to hear what they believe not what is true"

I said my voice cracking a bit and tears started to build up in my eyes. Sirius rushed up and embraced me

"when was the last time you ate Sirius?" I asked

"about a month ago"

"I just ate only three days ago here" and I handed him the fruit bar.

"No serenity you eat it you need your strength" he said but I could see him eyeing the fruit bar. "

If you don't take it, I won't eat it I will throw it" I said, tears still streaming down

"Serenity you are a very caring person I do not know why you were sent here because you are definitely not a criminal".

"No I am the right person but it is for a crime that I could not help"

And at that I sat down in the muddy earth curled up next to Sirius and slept.

"Serenity Serenity wake up"

As a far off distant voice sounded and I felt the sensation of being shaken softly I opened my eyes and I saw Sirius starring at me.

"Serenity I can escape if I want but I do not want to put you in any more trouble and I defiantly do not want to leave you here by yourself".

"When you are going to leave, well you should, you haven't done anything wrong I will be fine by myself. go Sirius you can be rid of this wretched fate go please"

I said. I was still wondering why he didn't ask me to come as if he was reading my mind he said "I am an animagus I am now thin enough to go through the bars but I do not want to leave you here".

"Go Sirius even if I did escape where would I go, I have no where to go and I would just slow you down."

"I will stay but not for long just long enough to know that you will be alright then I am going to leave and make sure that you get help okay?"

"Sirius you are like a father to me, I love you" and at that I hugged him.

"_I _know Serenity, get some sleep, I'm pretty sure that fudge will come for you again in the morning, from what you told me he doesn't seen very happy and knowing fudge he will want to take it out on some one most likely it will be you so sleep okay you'll be safe".

I laid down beside Sirius and put my head on him and fell into a deep sleep .

_I was running away from the green light as I could hear merciless laughter in the background, but then a large snake came towards me. It brought me back and there stood Voldemort and he looked directly into my eyes and said "you won't be able to hide forever Serenity, trust me you will come back to me because who else do you have" he grabbed my arm. I screamed_

Then I woke up and Sirius was kneeling beside me looking terrified. Panting he said

"You scared me Serenity is everything alright you started sweating and speaking in low hissing noises and then you screamed I thought you were going insane". For the first time Sirius looked truly terrified and very concerned

"No I'm fine I I just had a bad dream that's all"

I said a bit shakily. I was a bit dizzy from that dream.

"Are you sure your alright Serenity?'

"Yes I am"

I said then just as I said that one of the dementors came opened the gate and grabbed me. It forced me to go out of the cell as I looked back at Sirius I could see in his face a deep concern.


	3. Chapter 3

"The dementors have told me that you threw a fit to day in your cell care to explain?"

"I just had a bad dream that's all" I

Said. But I still tensed up a bit feeling the coldness in his voice.

"Well if you are going to refuse to answer my questions I have no choice but to…..

"But I jjust answered what you asked me" I said getting scared.

"I will not tolerate back talking from filth like you take her down there, Maxmeans"

As the man grabbed me rather hard and with a lot of force he took me out of the door and on to the elevator. Fear hit me like a rock, when the elevator doors open I couldn't move the man pushed me but I wouldn't budge. So he hit me really hard and I felt tears streaming down my face, the man grabbed me and forced me into a big black door with many engravings on it but it was in Latin. I couldn't understand what it said as I entered there…it had the most terrifying looking men standing there. They looked like they meant business after about three or four hours of being shown pictures of people being killed and toured, of people's children crying and telling me it was my entire fault. That I am nothing, but the devil and how nobody cares for me .They couldn't get a decent answer out of me they took me back to my cell and threw me in there. I fell on the ground the mud splashing up into my eyes making them sting even worst, all the tears that I held in during the interrogation came out. Sirius scrambled up towards me but before he could reach me fudge and two other men came and said

"No Sirius no not yet you have to come with us today we have a special visit from someone".

Sirius looked like he was about to burst and he did he started to yell at fudge.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL SHE IS INNOCENT AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE A COMMON DEATH EATER, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF IF WORD GOT OUT THAT THE MISNSTRY OF MAGIC DID THIS TO A GIRL, THAT IS ONLY 11 YEARS OLD THERE WOULD BE AN UPROAR!!!"

"Yes but word won't get out, so shall we go Mr. Black"

With every amount of control it took him his chest rising and falling he started to walk with the minister, I felt so ashamed and scared. I tried yelling for Sirius but I couldn't talk so I lay there, crying silently and barley moving, only half alive. Sirius didn't come back for about a week and a half later. I do not know where he went but I hadn't moved from the spot, that they and flung me in because I felt as if my soul had been ripped from my body. Voldemort was haunting my dreams. With my face in the mud and my body sprawled out across the mud I felt like I was going to die but then I heard the cell door open and close. I didn't have the strength to look up but I felt a warm hand upon my head and I flinched because my head was already pounding.

"What have they done Serenity what could have you done to deserve this?"

Sirius said in a desperate cry and his voice cracking I knew he was crying. "A child cannot chose their parents" I said with desperation

"in my case I am cursed by my father Dumbledore tried, to save me but it didn't work he still haunts my dreams and I know my past is becoming my future and the ministry is convince I am the same as my father".

"No one can have a father that is that bad, can they? Your father cannot be as bad as they think because you are the most caring person, I have ever met, unless you take after your mother".

"My mother was not as bad as my father but still to a degree the ministry would want her dead too but my father already took care of that for them" I said in a quite voice.

"Who is your father who could be so bad that they would do this an 11 year old girl?"

"Voldemort can be" I said in such a low voice that I was nearly silent.

* * *

"No, no your father is not him he cannot be no, just no!"

Sirius was sounding desperate, scared, and mad. He looked at me; I knew he was starting to be disgusted at me for my parentage I started to cry.

"Like I said a girl cannot chose her father he raised me for 8 years, I cannot help but still have pity towards him he raised me but Dumbledore took me away, I have been happier but I still am his daughter he has saved my life more then once and I owe my existence to him I'm sorry Sirius but I cannot help what has happened in past but my past is my future too I'm sorry".

And with that I crawled to the corner and wouldn't say another word. Sirius tried talking to me, but I was too ashamed to talk to him. My father caused so much pain in the world what was I to do just say that I don't love him? But the truth is I still would do anything for my father, and at the same time I know it is wrong. My life is so messed up and I don't even know what I am supposed to do; with that in my mind, I started to my eyes started to sting and I cried my self to sleep that night. With the feeling of being unprotected. Full of despair…waiting to see what would happen to me the next morning. In the morning I was taken to the ministry of magic for the first time in about a week, before I was brought in they preformed a series of spells to make me look vibrant and healthy they didn't want people to see my descript state. When I was brought into Cornelius's office he was talking to Lucius Malfoy, I went into his office, Fudge looked up at me and made a smirk and said

"well Lucius sorry to cut our meeting short but I have to talk to this girl you see she hasn't been helping the ministry the way we need her to, so she has to go back down to department 13".

He laughed a little but stopped. I knew that Malfoy was not going to do anything because Malfoy hated me because I was higher then him, even though I was never "evil" enough to be like my father and Malfoy resented me for that. Malfoy left after that.

"So you have you had enough of department 13 or do you still believe that we are not on to you?"

"I have told you I do not know anything I swear please just let me leave and go back home to Hogwarts,"

I said. This time I was desperate; I did not want to go back to the interrogation to have to go through that pain of my past. I was scared I knew that they would only do this for so long and then they would do away with me. But they still didn't believe me and they only believed that I was lying and I went back down to the dreaded room… number 13. I was thrown back into my cell with Sirius Black and I didn't move from my spot he looked up. I knew he was going to say something but he just looked back down and kept his mouth shut. I was hurt but I knew what he was thinking I was the daughter of pure evil, why should he defend me. I lay there, staring at the ground and then Sirius finally spoke and he said in a harsh voice

"I am going now; you can take care of yourself".

And with out even a glance back he left.


	4. Chapter 4

I was stunned and deeply hurt. I laid there what seemed like a couple of days it was night again and I heard noises people rejoicing and hard cold laughter. I heard my cell door open and I felt arms go underneath me and lift me up. I didn't care what happened to me anymore I just let them take me, whoever to wherever they were going. I fell asleep and woke up in a bed and the fire light was dimmed and I saw a giant snake curled up in a rug and I turned to and looked into the back of a chair and I said

"hello father".

"I told you Serenity you will never be accepted into normal society" he said in a half sad half taunting tone,

"but you still believe that you can and you still long to live in Hogwarts with the filthy muggle borns".

He said his voice rising in anger, I was lying there I knew what was coming. He was mad and I couldn't blame him I left for two years I left with his worst enemy.

"You should be happy that Barty recognized you or else you would have been left there to rot with the ministry not like you do not deserve it" he said.

"Father I'm sorry" I said in the softest of voices.

"SORRY?! You say you're sorry after leaving me in this stage!" he was yelling now.

"CRUCIO",

I fell off the bed writhing in pain my mind was exhausted and now my body is too then the curse was lifted.

"You will do well to remember who your father is now since Barty is gone because his father gained control over him again it is your job to look after me".

"Yes father"

I said in a defeated and obedient tone I got up and went towards the chair and there sitting in it was a "thing" for an expression it was the size of a baby but it wasn't human… it was my father.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED?!" Cornelius screamed.

"Sir we don't know how it is different than how black did though" said an auror.

"How" Cornelius said coldly.

"Well sir instead of just disappearing the cell door was magically opened and she was picked up and out of there, because there was only one set of footprint all the death eaters seem to be very well to put it superior acting they are happy but they refuse to say why".

"Why! I'll tell you why Voldemort's number one supporter escaped along with his own daughter. If word gets out…… ARRGGG"

Cornelius screamed walking into his office, before he slammed the door he said

"I want every auror on this case".

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the flames in his fire placed turned green and out stepped the minister of magic looking livid.

"Good evening minister".

"Do not even start Dumbledore this week is not good first Black and now……his daughter did you have anything to do with this Dumbledore?" he inquired.

"You mean did I have in any part of trying to set free Harry Potter's parent's killer? If so than no or is it if I had any part in the freeing of Miss Serenity the answer is also no but I do hope that she wasn't harmed while she was in the care of the ministry"

He said with that "you better not of hurt her at all or else" look in his eye.

"Well if you had no part in this then would might happen to know where she might have gone?" the minister said in a very unconvinced tone.

"Well Cornelius I cannot say that I know but I may a sad theory but a theory none the less I am going to assume that one of Voldemort's death eaters that has escaped the ministry's grasp"

At that Cornelius made a grunting noise

"Had collected her with the order from Voldemort"

Dumbledore said as pretending that there was no interruption.

"Well let me keep you up no more Albus if you see her at all I expect you to inform the ministry right away or else you know the rules".

And with that he stepped back into the fire and disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

"Father" I said timidly.

"Yes my child" he said warmly he was a bit happier today.

"Could I go outside for some air?" I said hoping silently that he would say yes.

"You can if you do not run away if you do the consequence will be great, so I shall put a spell so that you cannot leave do I make my self clear?" he asked curtly.

"Yes father" I said my breathing relaxed,

"Leave now only for a half hour now go".

I left the manor I went out side to the graveyard. The air smelled so fresh, the manor is not the best place to live. It was moldy and muggy so I sucked in this time outside like a plant with out water. Then I heard a noise coming from the forest I looked up I couldn't see anything then a saw a pair of yellow eyes. I walked towards them but then I felt I jolt of pain shoot throughout my body. I fell to the ground tears ran down my face from the pain I knew that it was the spell that my father had put on the yard. Once I got up onto my knees the figure came out of the forest. It was an enormous black dog is was gruff looking and it had a chicken leg in its mouth, it looked at me up and down I could almost fell its pity towards me. But then I said to myself

"How could a dog know what I'm going through I am just a girl with a curse of her childhood".

The dog walked towards me and dropped the chicken leg at my knees and pushed it forwards with its nose I looked at the dog and cocked my head.

"You look hungry your self-puppy, I may be hungry but eventually my father will feed me keep it doggie".

I said the dog also cocked its head but then shook it. I was taken aback.

"Can you understand me?" The dog just sat there and wagged its tail.

"Well doggie it is safe to say that you shouldn't be here, you won't get any sympathy from anyone here you should go and I'm am not going to eat your chicken, you look like you need it".

I patted the dog on the head and the dog jumped on me. Then the side of my neck started to burn really hot, it burned. I grabbed my neck and pushed my hair out of the way and my "mark" was burning red. I knew it had been longer than a half hour and my father was mad

"well doggie my father calls good bye you should leave".

And with that I left and walked to wards the house holding my "mark" the dog just sat there and watched as the girl left the dog walked into the forest and transformed into a man a man called Sirius Black. He said to himself

"why did I have to leave her, she doesn't deserve this I am a fool to believe that she is like her father I should have stayed I should have".

He sighed and walked deeper into the forest.

"You took to long Serenity".

"Yes I am sorry father I swear it won't happen again" I said trying my hardest to sound truthful.

"Come here",

"yes father".

He looked into my eyes and I could see my memories flashing before my eyes of when I was out side I saw the dog and me on the ground in pain and then it stopped.

"Where is Nagini?" he said abruptly,

"I do not know father I expect that she is hunting," I said.

"When she comes you need to milk her for now leave me".

"Yes father".

I walked out of the room and went into the library; I picked a muggle murder mystery and began to read. I was there for an hour or so then I heard something slither across the floor. So I called out

"Nagini is that you? Are you done hunting?"

I called out in parsletounge, she replied

"Yes it is I what do you want?"

"I need to milk you for our master follow me to my room".

Nagini and I went into my room and I milked her after that she left. I knocked on the door of my father's study.

"Enter",

"Father I have the milk you wanted" I said.

"Good, bring it to me".

As I went to bring it to my father I tripped on the rug and the milk spilt everywhere. I looked up in horror I could tell that he was furious.

"CRUICCO"

He yelled I screamed he held it for ten minutes. For ten minutes I was screaming and writhing in pain on the floor. I could feel my conciseness slipping but I held on, my father could tell so he held it longer and than I blacked out but I was sure he still held it even after I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO they can't give him the kiss he is innocent" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry I believe you but I must go talk to Sirius".

Dumbledore said and he walked out of the hospital wing and into the charms classroom where Sirius was being held prisoner.

"Sirius what happened to Serenity?" Dumbledore said in a very concerned voice.

"I left before she escaped Dumbledore" he said,

"But I did see her about one month ago she was outside when she tried to come closer to me she fell on the ground in pain".

He was going to continue but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"But where is she Sirius" he said exasperated.

"She is with her father" Sirius said very cruelly

"I wish I could just….." he said trailing off.

"I know Sirius I know this girl deserves nothing that has been given to her but somehow life makes a mockery of us" Dumbledore said grimly.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter should be here soon"

And with that Dumbledore left leaving a very confused Sirius behind him.

* * *

I woke up when I tried to get up my body wouldn't allow it and my head was pounding but I got up anyway I knew I should, I groaned.

"I hope you learned your lesson Serenity especially since you just lost three weeks of your life, now go outside and find Nagini".

He said while I gasped I had lost three weeks of my life. I had no memory of what I did but I believed that my father had possessed me while I was knocked out because it is much easier to possess somebody while they are sleeping. So who knows what I did in those three weeks knowing my father something terrible. My father used me all the time to get him things in public that he couldn't but now that I was on the run too he couldn't but he most likely used me to get something, who knows what but I couldn't leave him not without help from somebody else. When I reach the front doors I walked out and looked into the horizon I called for Nagini and looked up again it was so beautiful then I saw it a hippogriff flying into the sun with a person on its back. Nagini had finally come and I sighed and walked into the house. Bam! I had fallen on the ground but this time it wasn't my fault as a stray cat had ran in front of me my head hit a rock. I was a bit dazed and put my hand to my head there was blood; my hand went to my neck. My necklace it's gone I thought in panic. I searched the ground for and finding it. It was only slightly damaged. I put my hand over the necklace and said a spell then it repaired it's self. Relived that it was fixable I sat down; it had been a gift from my father for my Birthday.

"_Serenity, come here"_

"_Yes father"_

"_I have something for you"_

_I walked into my father's study to see him holding a box._

"_It is a gift for your 12__th__ birthday it is very valuable do not sell it or damage it promise me that" he said in a deadly tone._

_While handing me the box I opened it to reveal a necklace, it was a gold and silver chain intertwined with a pendant that carried four jewels a ruby, a emerald, a sapphire, and a yellow onyx I stared at it in admiration._

"_It's beautiful thank you father," I said._

**End of flash back**

I got up looking around the deserted town father had sent me out to find some water he said that the well was a few blocks away from the house so went in search for the well. I walked for a while in the eerie town…it gave me the creeps. I felt like someone was watching me but I just shrugged off the feeling finally I found the well and I walked towards it filled a bucket up with water and proceeded back to the house. I just entered the front yard, when I saw a rather plump rat running towards me and jumped just as it jumped it turned into a man the man tackled me to the ground. He grabbed my wrist and was on top of me his teeth were yellow and pointed his hair had patches missing from it and he had very dirty skin. I let out an ear splitting scream I could feel his hand over my mouth and then I felt it a tugging at my mind somebody wanted in. I knew it was my father he was going to possess me, hopefully to protect me so I cleared my mind and let him in and all went black.

**Voldemort's pov**

An ear splitting scream rang out through out the silent house. Knowing that it was his daughter, Voldemort immediately tried to possess his daughter tugging at her mind. She allowed him in. Voldemort looked around he (well actually Serenity) was on the ground and a man was on top of him the man had the appearance of an over grown rat.

"Wormtail get off of me now!" he commanded.

Wormtail seemed taken back by this sudden demanding voice from just a little girl and how in Merlin's name did she know who he was then he looked into her eyes. And saw the eyes of his master he scrambled to get off bowing to the little girl who held his master's mind at the moment.

"Master" he said "Master I have finally found you" Wormtail bowing again.

"Yes Wormtail so it would seem" his master said hardheartedly.

"Who is this little girl might I inquire? My lord".

Voldemort's eyes flashed with impatience,

"This is my daughter, now come inside Wormtail I have work for you" he said calmly.

As Serenity (well really Voldemort) lead him inside, Wormtail was grim. He had found his master and already he was regretting it. After a long talk with Wormtail, going over the plans for the summer. Which was getting Barty Crouch JR and then bringing himself back to power. Voldemort walked his daughter into her room and onto her bed. Then he dismissed her from his possession, her mind exhausted from being intruded upon she woke for only a moment then fell asleep immediately.

_**A couple months later**_

"There's a little more in the bottle, my lord, if you are still hungry"

"Later" said a voice that was strangely high pitched, and cold like a sudden blast of icy wind that belonged to my father

"Where is Nagini?"

"I-I don't know my, lord out hunting I suppose" Wormtail said scarcely

I snickered; it was funny to see another person being pushed around by my father. At grown man too, at that I put my head back between my knees as I pondered that thought.

"My lord may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week perhaps longer this place is moderately comfortable, and it would be foolish to act before the quidditch world cup is over"

"The-the quidditch world cup my lord?" said Wormtail

"Forgive me, but – I do not understand – why should we wait until the world cup is over?"

"Because fool"…… I snickered again

"At this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world and every meddler from the ministry of magic will be on duty on the watch for signs of unusual activity checking and double checking identities. They will be obsessed with security lest the muggles notice anything so we will wait." He finished

"Your lordship is still determined then?" Wormtail said quietly

"Certainly I am determined Wormtail" father said with a note of menace in his voice now

A slight pause followed – and then Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.

"It could be don without Harry potter my lord"

"With out Harry potter?...... I see……

"My lord I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail his voice rising squeakily

Though I didn't show it I was listening intently. I knew Wormtail was treading on dangerous waters, me I just stayed sitting on the floor, my back against the wall, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head between my knees, and my hair sprawled out across my face.

"The boy is nothing to me nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard – any wizard – the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while – you know that I can disguise myself most effectively – I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person –"

"I could use another wizard that is true…"said father

"My lord it makes sense" he said sounding relieved now

"Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult he is so well protected" Wormtail was about to go on my father interrupted him.

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute?" I wonder….. Perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you Wormtail? Could it this suggestion of abandoning the plan is nothing more then an attempt to desert me?"

"My lord! I-I have no wish to leave you at all"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" he hissed

"I can always tell Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, I feel you shudder when you touch me…."

"No my devotion is to your lordship –"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

At first he mutter under his breath "Serenity" but stopped and then said

"But you seem so much stronger my lord"

"Liar" he hissed "I am no stronger and a few days alone would rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. _Silence!_"

As Wormtail had started spluttering incoherently, fell silent at once after awhile of more talking about getting Harry Potter, Bertha Jerkins, and saving Barty crouch JR from his father. Nagini came in and wrapped herself around my knees, I looked at her and then she said something to me I looked up in horror.

"Father!" I shrieked in Parsletounge

His eyes pierced me, he was mad that I interrupted him, but from the look in my eyes he knew something was wrong.

"What!" he snapped

"Father Nagini says that the old muggle caretaker is just outside the door, listening to every word we say"

"Wormtail my daughter had just told me some very interesting news"

"In- indeed my lord"

"Yes she says that that the old muggle caretaker is standing right out side the door listing to every word we say"

And with that Wormtail went to the door, opening it to reveal a very old muggle with a cane he walked with a limp.

"You heard everything muggle" father said coldly

"What's that you're calling me?" said the muggle who apparently had a lot of courage or was just trying to make it seem that way.

"I'm calling you a muggle it means that you are not a wizard" Voldemort said

"I do not know what a wizard is, but I have heard enough to know that you are a criminal and that I have enough information to tell the proper authorities"

"Is that so" said Voldemort said in a snide voice

I looked up just to meet the old muggles eyes, he looked at me in shock and I couldn't blame him my hair was a mess I had dirt all over my face with cuts and bruises. He most likely thought that I was an abused child of some sort. He straightened up and said

"And kidnapping a poor child, shame on you. My wife knows I'm here and she will be worried if I do not return"

He said and he started towards me, He went to grab me when (well really two things happened) Nagini shot out hissing, and the muggle went to the ground in pain. I guessed that my father had shot a spell at him

"first off muggle DO NOT lie to me I can always tell when somebody is lying to me, and secondly I did not kidnap this child, for she belongs to me she is my child, and she is my property, _and_ since you have nobody to worry for you, and I have no further use for you" he trailed off and then he shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

And the old muggle caretaker fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Harry potter woke from his bed with a start his scar burning like hell, he sat up and looked out the window expecting to see Voldemort there but he wasn't. He was trying to remember the dream there was a girl, he was trying to remember what her name was, she looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He lay back down and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was ordered by my father to remove the old muggle's body from the study. I was revolted, but I did as he said. I grabbed the once warm arm of the muggle and threw it over my shoulder; there were many flopping noises, as I pulled the body down the stairs.

"Bump"

"Bump"

"Bump"

When I finally reached outside, I dragged the body to the pond and threw the muggle in to the water. With a splash, I watched as the dark figure floated down to the bottom, and I watched as the ripples in the dark water died away. I sighed we were leaving for London to find Barty crouch and "intrude" upon his home, break the imperious curse on Barty JR, inform him of our plans, put Batry Crouch SR under the imperious curse, and live in the crouch house until father was to be "reborn." But first I had to travel north with Wormtail. I shuddered I really hate him he gives me the creeps, but father thought it best if I let a few people see me, far away from London so that the ministry would stop looking for me there.

Wormtail and I were flying over a large field with lots of tents. I heard screaming and I saw death eaters torturing muggles and setting tents on fire. I looked over to Wormtail who was looking very nervous.

"Should we go down?' I asked

"No the dark lord told us to go directly to Canada"

"But"

"NO we must keep going"

And then I happened. There was a flash of green light from a small clearing in the forest, and the dark mark was in the sky. I didn't care what Wormtail said I flew down to the spot where it can from, leaving Wormtail yelling at me. I landed and there were three kids in front of me; they looked about a year older than me one I recognized as Harry potter.

"Who" he started

"What are _you_ doing here" he yelled viciously.

I looked up to see Wormtail signaling me to go, looking scared and angry.

"Sorry I said and I flew up leaving the trio down below me

* * *

"CRUCCIO"

I crumpled to the floor writhing in pain.

"BAM"

I was thrown against the bookshelf then he stopped.

"Next time will you listen to me'

"Yes sir"

"Next time you will not disobey me"

"Yes father"

"Good" he hissed "leave now"

I walked out limping; my head throbbed, from being thrown against the bookshelf. I decided to go explore the house.

"Bam"

I was on the floor again, to see a man with straw blonde hair and a maniac look to him.

"Sorry" I muttered knowing that I just ran into Barty crouch JR. He had a copy of daily prophet in his hand.

"Umm can I have" that I said looking up to him, his eyes searching me as I pointed to the daily prophet.

"Ya sure whatever" he said and he tossed it aside, and walked out of the door to find Mad-eye moody.

I bent over and picked up the daily prophet it was a week before school started; for a normal student. I looked at the paper nothing interesting; talk of bertha jerkins being missing, quidditch scores, and then there was talk of me. My stomach did a back flip there was a small picture of me, the caption read: _dementors have been given permission to perform the kiss on Serenity Riddle if she is found._ I immediately fell to the ground on my knees clutching my stomach, when Wormtail walked by holding my father.

"What is the matter my child" most people would only hear amusement in my father's voice but I could tell he was concerned

"I feel sick" I said and then I curled over and vomited on the floor.

"Wormtail put me down and take Serenity to my room" he said

Wormtail bent down, lifted me up, and took me into my father's room then he said

"You shouldn't worry as long as you are with your father the dementors will not touch you"

I sat there astonished, as he left me in my father's bed.

"Since when was Wormtail so – wise?" I thought

"_He'sss right you know_"

I looked down, and saw Nagini sliding into the room.

"Ya I know Nagini, but I still can't shake off the feeling of getting caught, the thought makes me sick"

"_You ssshould trussst him more"_

"I trust him Nagini it's just that he seems so….'

"_Ssso weak?"_

"Yes"

"_He may be now, but not for long. You ssshould sssleep before you vomit more_" she said

Climbing on the bed. She curled herself around me.

"_Sssssssleep"_ she whispered

I rested my head on the pillow, feeling a bit better and safe. With that thought I fell asleep.

"_My lord_" a voiced hissed

"_She iss sssscared, sshe can ssensse your weakness. Might I sssuggest you get her ssomthing to preoccupied her thoughtssss"_

"What do you suggest Nagini?" Voldemort said soothingly

"_Maybe sssome booksssss or lessonsss_"

"On what?" he looked up with interest.

"_Sshe was taken from hogwartss her wand wasss disssposed of and ssshe likes magic. Teach her the bassicsss_"

"How can I Nagini? We both know that I am not strong enough, Wormtail is too thick and weak to teach my daughter; not that I would ever let him" he sneered

"_Ssshe is ssmart buy her books and a wand ssshe will teach herssself"_

"Excellent idea Nagini I shall get her those things" he sounded happy

"I will get crouch here to send in an order form for the books" he laughed as he called for crouch in his high icy cold voice.

I fluttered my eyes before opening, them I could feel a presence in the room so I kept my eyes closed shut.

"Wormtail I suspect to hear, that Barty made it into Hogwarts as planned?"

"Yes my lord, and he is pleased to say that Dumbledore has not caught on yet"

"Excellent" "Wormtail you may go now"

Bowing Wormtail left the room.

"I am glad to see your awake my child"

I knew I couldn't pretend to be asleep, my father had sensed that I was awake. I opened my eyes and sat up. My father had ordered that I stay in his room because of my "sickness" it had been awhile since I had read the daily prophet, that said the dementors could perform the "kiss" on me apparently the shock had caused my body to react and tell me that I was sick. It wasn't really much just bad stomach and head aches my father suspected it to be from the old house that we had stayed at. I agreed with him there. Even though my sickness was gone he told me to stay in his room.

"father what is that date today?'

"It is October 24th – a week until your birthday day" he said as a throw away comment.

"Oh"

I hung my head down, I knew my father would not show his joy of his daughter turning 13, but I knew in my heart that he really did care, or at least I hoped he did.

I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen, where I found three owls one was grey and old looking, one was brown and official looking. I knew that it was here to deliver the daily prophet, and the last one was a tawny barn owl. I walked up to the first owl, and took the letter. I recognized the writing to be Percy Weasley, I tossed it aside. Then I took a Knut out of the jar, handed it to the ministry owl, and took the prophet. The third owl, I didn't recognize. I took the letter, and then it flew off with the rest of the owls. I looked at the envelope, it had no name written on it; it was blank, I set it down on the table. I picked up the prophet; on the front page was a picture of Harry Potter looking uneasy with three other people. The title read _four triwizard champions: Potter will he be able to do it? Interview on pages 9-12 _I skimmed through the pages then something caught my eye I flipped back

_SIRUIS BLACK SIGHTED_

_Sirius Black; known notorious wizard who killed 13 people in one curse_ blah blah blah I skipped down a bit ………….. _Was spotted, by two muggles near the leaky caldron in London. It is said that he is using a flying motorcycle to get around. If you have any information on Sirius Black, please contact the ministry of magic, in the Auror department immediately._

I sat there staring at the face of someone I thought was my friend; he is so close by.

"who am I?'I thought

"you are Serenity Riddle a caring loving girl" said a voice in her head.

"no your not you are the daughter of evil, the spawn of the devil. you cause pain and suffering in the world" said another voice.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM" I screamed

I got up to leave, and then my eyes fell on the unknown letter again.

I picked it up turning it over and over in my hands, my finger on the edge running along the seam. I stuck my finger in the side, just as I started tearing it open crouch walked in; looking distraught. He was talking to himself, his eyes were out of focus, and then he saw me, and lunged forward grabbing my shoulder. Pinning me to the ground, his hands around my neck suffocating me. I couldn't breath, I kicked, and tried to scream but I couldn't. Blackness slowly creeping into my eyes, I could feel my lungs working hard trying to find oxygen, with no success. Then there was nothing.

I could hear voices.

"your not pressing hard enough" a voiced hissed.

I could feel pain in my chest, like someone was punching me.

"give me my wand Wormtail" the voice screeched

"Enervate"

My eyes opened, I was gasping for air, coughing I sat up, only to feel a hand push me back down. Breathing very deeply everything started to come into focus. Wormtail was standing over me, my father was sitting on the ground, and Bartemius Crouch was laying flat on his back unconscious.

"wha what happened?" I asked my voice shaking somewhat

"nothing my child just go to my room and sleep"

"yes father"

I got up stumbling a bit. I walked into my father's room and collapsed onto the bed. I felt something in my hand, I lifted my hand up and in my fingers was the half opened letter. I tore the envelope and grabbed the letter. I looked at it on it was a couple sentences:

"_I am sorry for ever doubting you I will come back and rescue you from your father"_

_Ps. Thanks for the fruit bar _

I sat there stunned. "Sirius" I whispered "but how did you find me" I thought.

* * *

Sirius looked up, he saw a small tawny barn owl flying towards him, when it landed he looked and his letter wasn't there.

"I found her finally she got the letter!" he rejoiced

"I have to go talk to Dumbledore now" and with that he sat up and left to talk to Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to noises and an argument.

"Wormtail get him NOW!"

"my my lord where do I find him?"

"in Greenland now GO"

there was a crack, and Wormtail disapperated then there was another crack, and I could hear my father's voice

"Olivander it is nice to see you" he said in a fake cheery voice.

then there was whispering. Nagini sided into my father's room

"_ssserenity wake up"_

"mmm?"

"_your father wisshessss to sssee you_"

"okay Thank you Nagini"

I got up and walked toward the living room.

"Your up good I have decided that since you are now thirteen, as of twelve o'clock last night. You need to learn more magic then you know at the moment. I have gotten you various books and items you will need. But what you still require is a wand so Mr. Olivander shall give you one." He said

I almost fainted with excitement. I tried so hard to hold my anticipation.

"thank you very much father" I said my voice shaking

his lips curled into a slight smirk

"Mr. Olivander if you will"

we went through so many wands, none seem to want me. I started to get a bit unhappy then Olivander said:

"I am going to try something new hold on'

He disapperated, when he came back he was holding a wood box, with all sorts of engravings on it. he took out his own wand and murmured something the box opened.

"this is a wand from Ancient times, when wands were most powerful. This is my prized possession, I wonder if the time has come for me to let it go" he said handing me the wand.

I took it. Instantaneously I felt power serge thought out my body. I felt like a whole new person the room seemed to glow.

"that is indeed your new wand the wand of Merlin himself"

"WHAT?!" I said shocked

"you seem to be the new keeper of Merlin's wand. The funny thing about this wand, is that it contradicts its self. It has the hair of a werewolf representing power, boldness and aggression, the hair of a unicorn representing peacefulness and purity, and the hair of a centaur representing knowledge. It is 12 ½ inches, and it is made of yew with a mix of willow. This wand will give you power only if you can harness and control it."

"thank you Mr. Olivander I really appreciate you giving me this wand"

"my pleasure" he said bowing before he disapperated.

"Expect to see great things from you _and_ I expect you to study lots" father hissed

"you may take your things outside and practice in the backyard"

"thank-you" I said

Grabbing six of the thirty books. I walked out into the back yard; I sat under a tree and began to read in the windy weather.

"My birthday, midnight, on Halloween night." I thought

I picked up the book called _Charmed on charms beginners and intermediates guide to charms by Theodoras Capinatal. _

_Accio: this charm is used to summon objects to summon them you must say Accio and then the objects name. you must clearly visualize the object and focus on it coming towards you Grade level: 4_

"Accio rock" I cried pointing my wand towards a rock, it came zooming to my hand.

After a couple days, I asked my father what I could use to practice stunning and confundus charms on. When I asked he looked slightly amused, and then ordered Wormtail to be my "dummy" I could barley contain my laughter.

A couple weeks went by; I started to feel more confidants in performing magic; learning it made me feels free and powerful. Christmas had come and we had got a report from Barty JR, that everything was going as planned. Father didn't get me anything; I didn't think that he would, but did he asked me to show him what I had learned so far. I showed him a couple of hexes, curses, charms, and my patrounus. (It was a dog) He was pleased, but told me to learn some healing spells, and more curses. He gave me some more books; to my surprise. I thanked him, and left. I went into the kitchen, to make myself some food. When I walked into the kitchen, there were so many owls I couldn't count. There was letters, boxes, and packages of all sizes. I started my rampage, I whipped out my wand, pointed it at the packages, all the wrappings came off, then I pointed my wand at the wrappings, and they disappeared. I sat there looking at all the presents.

"Wow if only I could be that popular"

There was a really nice quill, it was purple and black. I picked it up and went into the study. I sided in while father was talking to Wormtail, I grabbed a book, that father had given me. I started copying down notes on potions, I studied potions, it is my favorite I find so interesting. I was learning how to make Veritersurm. I couldn't start making it because I had missed the crescent moon, and it didn't come for another two weeks. My father didn't know I was making it, I _was_ going to give it to him for Christmas, but I had missed the moon, so I'd give it to him for father's day or something.

"WORMTIAL!" a voiced screeched

"you incompetent fool"

I jumped, being in the same room, my father's voice echoed across the walls.

"my- my lord I did not mean leaving you I just-"

"DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME." his voiced seethed

"M-master" he said on his knees

"I was just hoping to get you in health faster I mean-" he looked up at my father

"you are r-right my lord I will not bring it up again" he said

"you better not" he said in a deadly voice

"I wonder why Wormtail didn't try and find father the 13 years he was a rat or why he came back if he is so scared of him?" I thought

"that is why he is punished constantly"

I flinched I had forgotten that my father could read minds.

"sorry father I did not mean to inquire" I said putting my head down in shame.

"that is alright for now my child but any further questions on my ruling and death eaters and you will also be punished"

"yes father"

"good"

"Nagini" I called

"_yesss"_

"can you do me a big favor?"

"_dependsss – what?"_

"could you keep father away from me for a couple of hours please" I pleaded

"_why.."_

"I am trying to make him something but I want it to be a surprise please don't tell him"

"_I will try my bessst" she said and slithered out of the room._

_**Couple hours later**_

"oh man I hope it's strong enough well I guess I'll have to test it myself I'll just put a drop on my finger then I'll take it and get Nagini to question me I guess" I said to my self

"Nagini" I called

"_what now ssserenity?"_ she hissed she was obviously agitated about something.

"I need to test out my Veritersurm –"

"_you are not ussing it on me_" she hissed

"no of course not Nagini I meant I need you to ask me one questions then the potion will wear off but only ask me this questions what was the first spell you learned okay?"

"_fine_"

"okay here we go I hope this works" I licked my finger there was only a drop on it.

"_what wasss the firsst ssspell you learned_?"

"Accio"

"GREAT! It works thank you Nagini" I said. Nagini left, just as Wormtail walked in holding my father, Wormtail put my father down by me, and then left closing the door behind him.

"yes father" I said

"Where have you been all day I haven't seen you once" he said staring me in the eye looking curious I was pretty sure that he thought I was trying to escape.

"I have been in here all day father"

"why?"

"because I was working on a potion" I clapped my hands over my mouth

"why did I just say that!" I thought

"I see…." He said a bit menacingly

"and why were you making a potion all day?"

my hand were still over my mouth I didn't want to tell him about the surprise until tomorrow.

"remove your hands from your mouth Serenity _now_" he hissed

I slowly moved my hands from my mouth I really didn't want to tell him but I knew he would stop at nothing till he found out what I was doing I suspected that is why he came in to where I was to question me by any means necessary.

"again why where you making a potion all day?" he said with a smirk

"because… because.. I had to finish it today" I said stammering

"why did you have to finish it today?" he asked I could tell in his eyes that he loved this dominance he had over me at the moment and was toying with me because it amused him.

"I had to finish it today because it was the crescent moon last night"

"why serenity were you making this potion?" I just about wanted to cry I knew he was going to ask this and I could not lie and I didn't know why. His face wore a very smug and over powering smile.

"be – because I - I wanted to give you something in return for all the things that you gave me, have done for me in the past, you help me, and – and" I was dreading saying this because I knew he would punish me very badly I took in a deep breath and said "and because I love you"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!" he screamed

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" I repeated over and over again

"CRUICCIO"

pain seared through my body I screamed the pain stopped father had lifted the spell.

"do you still love me" he sneered at the last words crying I looked up

"ye-yes"

"pity on you serenity it seems that my cruiartous curse isn't working I guess we will try a different approach" he said he waved his wand and a small dagger appeared in his hand I whimpered he just smirked

"give me you hand Serenity" I paused "give it to me now!" he cried trying to hold back tears I held out my shaking hand he grasped the dagger in one hand and held my hand steady in his other he plunged the dagger into my hand and twisted it I screamed

"do you still Love?"

"ye-yes"

"pity" he dug the dagger deeper into my hand I couldn't help but keep screaming then my father realized that the neighbors would probably hear so he put a silencing charm on me I still screamed tears running down my face but no sound would come out. He finally pulled the dagger out he laughed a hard cold laugh he removed the silencing charm and then asked me again

"do you still love?"

I looked into my father's cold hard eyes he was enjoying every moment of this I started to feel hatred towards him how every other person had parents that loved them and the one parent I had was enjoying seeing his daughter suffer at his hand and he was doing this all because I loved him. i started to say no but then I looked into those eyes past the hardness of them and i could tell that maybe hurting me was really hard for father but he was trying to teach me how to be strong and not to give into weakness.

"nn- yes"

"nothing I do seems to change you mind my dear daughter so I will just have to have better control over you" he paused "show me your mark"

I hesitated but did as I was told I lifted my hair from around my neck to reveal an eye with a snake around it. My father had told me what this represented the snake represented him the eye represented my soul what it was saying is that I am my father's child and that he always has control over me and that I am his property. At first he stared at it and then he out lined it with his finger, I shivered I remember how painful it was when he put the mark on me. He got out his wand and pointed at the mark and it vanished I was surprised and grateful at first but then I saw the look in his eyes and I knew that this could be good he looked at me a laughed then he put another silencing charm on me and a full body binding curse on me. It was almost like the last time except last time father had wanted to hear my screams. With a wave of his wand my cloak was gone and in it's place was a dress with the back opened. He started making very complicated wand movements then he took his wand and traced up and down my open back. once he was done the pain started, my back started to sear it felt like acid being poured on my skin while I knife carved every detail in I tried to scream and move but I couldn't I knew that if I could move I would being having a seizure like fit the pain was worst then the crusiartous curse. After what seemed like an eternity the pain started to die down I laid there breathing heavily my father undid all the spells he put on me I sat up breathing hard every breath was painful he said:

"go back into my room Serenity and I will see you tomorrow" I got up to leave but he called me back

"one more thing what potion were you making?" he asked

"Veriterserum" I said

"I see how much did you use to test on yourself?"

"one drop"

"I will want that potion tomorrow"

"yes father" I said my eyes filled with tears because of the pain.


End file.
